Blocks for Snowballs
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by MASTEROFEVERYTHNG19. When Dana Groovers feels lonely on a snowy day, Bloxx comes up and the two new friends have the best snowfight in the world. Rated T for snow fight and kissing. No flames.


**(Here is a requested story for my friend MASTEROFEVERYTHING19, in which Dana meets Bloxx and gets into a snowball fight with him. Dana Groovers belongs to MASTEROFEVERYTHING98. Ben 10 and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned here belong to Cartoon Network and man of Action.)**

* * *

**Blocks for Snowballs**

* * *

Dana was a little bored, even though it was a snow day, and she didn't have to go to her high school.

Even with that exception, she felt alone while out in the snow. Nothing around the snow-covered field, but her own foot prints.

" *Sigh*, What am I going to do? y little sister is inside the house due to the flu, and my mother and father are busy. I guess it's just me and my shadow," Dana said as she looked down and saw her shadow, at least it _was _her shadow. "Me and my _big_ shadow." She said, scared and then she turned around and gasped.

"Hey there," Said a huge, yellow, red, blue monster creature that walked like a gorilla, but seemed to be made out of blocks.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dana, as she turned and ran for her life. But then, she felt a huge, blocky hand grab her and she saw that the monsters arms was stretched out to her and it was pulling her back, until she was face to face with the monster. Dana was very terrified, for she feared that this monster was going to eat her up, and she started to cry.

The monster, seeing her tears, soften his face, smiled, and reached over to Dana's face with a big finger and delicately wiped away her tears.

"Hey, shh, shh. It's okay, kid. I'm not going to eat you? Is that what you thought I was going to do?" He cooed and the teen looked at him and nodded her head. "Awe, now, don't you worry. Humans are not on my menu. I hardly even eat humans. My name is Bloxx, and you?" He comforted Dana, and she did calm down and he placed her back on the snow.

"I'm Dana. Sorry if I got scared, you just scared me, that's all." Dana blushed.

"Well, now that we're acquainted, I'd like to ask as to why you are out here all alone." Bloxx asked Dana.

"It's snow day for my school, pretty much all the schools around here, but there isn't anyone to join me and play in the snow." Dana explained to Bloxx.

Bloxx smiled and got an idea, and he reached down and made a snowball in his hand. "How about a snowball fight?"

Hearing the word, Dana was suddenly filled with childhood nostalgia, remembering the snowball fights she had when she was a child, and she smiled. "You bet. Better watch out! I am a champ on throwing snowballs." Dana snickered as she quickly made a snowball and threw it at Bloxx's face, but since it was made of snow it did not hurt.

"Oh, you asked for it, kiddo." Bloxx chuckled and extended his arms, making them bigger with his blocky arms and made a great big snowball, and bounced it in his hand. Dana felt the warmth in her body drop, and started running off, but Bloxx threw the giant snowball, and it hit its mark.

However, despite the sheer size of the snowball, Dana was okay. She simply popped her head up from the now destroyed snowball like a gopher and laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Good snowball, but, you haven't beaten me yet!" She laughed as she made more snowballs and threw them at Bloxx like a machine gun.

"Hey, take it easy," He laughed and to her surprise, he made a gigantic fortress out of himself, and all the snowballs she threw splattered all over the wall of blocks. "Give up now?" She spoke with mischief in his voice.

Dana was starting to get a cramp in her arm, the one she used to throw the snowballs, and she put her other hand up in surrender. " I give, phew, my arm needs a break." She sighed.

Bloxx just chuckled as he returned to his normal form and walked over to Dana and lifted her in his arms, cradling her and rocking her. Dana smiled happily at her new friend. "Thank you." She thanked him and reached over to his face and kissed his cheek, making Bloxx blush.

"Thank _y_ou." He said in a surprised, but very grateful voice, and he rocked her some more until she fell asleep, and he found a warm, abandoned shed and walked in, sitting himself down as he fell asleep as well. Dana didn't mind having a nap with Bloxx, for she was happy to be with her new best friend.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(MASTEROFEVERYTHING19, I am so sorry that I haven't posted this story in such a long time. I was very busy with things such as my other stories as well as school work. Anyhow, here you go. I hope you enjoy your request. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
